Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 0 \\ 0 & 7 \\ 6 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 0 & 6 \\ 0 & 7 & 2\end{array}\right]$